In a conventional drive assist apparatus, driving assistance is provided while taking into consideration objects that jump out from a dead zone when entering an intersection or the like. For example, a drive assist apparatus described in Patent Document 1 predicts a course of a host vehicle, recognizes a dead zone not visible to a driver in an advancement direction of the host vehicle, predicts an object that may jump out from the dead zone, detects a movable range of the object, determines that a collision may occur when the range overlaps the predicted course of the host vehicle, and performs driving assistance to avoid the collision.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-260217